1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a grounding part, an electronic device, an imaging device, and a grounding part production method.
2. Background Art
In recent years, a vehicle-installed imaging device, which is an example of an electronic device, used for various purposes. For example, a vehicle-installed imaging device may serve as a drive recorder to store the images captured while a vehicle is travelling, or as an active safety system to support the driving by detecting or determining the positions of obstacles or other vehicles.
It is desired that such imaging devices achieve even higher resolution, mass data communication, and digitization in order to detect or determine positions of an object by using image recognition technology.
Such digitization makes it difficult to maintain electro-magnetic compatibility (EMC) of imaging devices that indicates the electromagnetic non-interference or tolerance of the electronic devices.
Here, the term electromagnetic non-interference indicates a state in which a certain electronic device does not produce electromagnetic interference (EMI) whose level is equal to or greater than a certain level, which affects the operation of other electronic devices or human bodies.
The term electromagnetic tolerance indicates a state in which a certain electronic device has electromagnetic susceptibility (EMS) and its operation is not affected by electromagnetic waves or the like produced by other electronic device placed nearby.
In order to improve EMC, it is necessary to connect a grounding member reliably with a circuit board on which the electronic components are mounted.